1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general art of measuring and testing, and to the particular field of measuring devices for monitoring the conditions of elements of a vehicle engine.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Vehicles, such as land vehicles, are generally powered by internal combustion engines. These engines often generate great quantities of heat that must be dissipated. If the heat is not properly dissipated, the engine could be damaged.
One common means for dissipating heat from such engines includes a fluid flow circuit. Fluid, generally water, is circulated through the engine to absorb heat generated by the engine.
This is a very effective means for controlling the temperature of such engines. However, a problem that has occurred in the past is the loss of fluid from the cooling circuit. Many engines include a radiator through which the fluid in the cooling circuit flows. The conditions of the fluid in the cooling circuit can often be monitored in the radiator. Thus, for example, fluid level and various fluid state properties can be monitored in the radiator.
While the art does contain various devices for monitoring temperature of fluid in the engine cooling circuit, the inventor is not aware of any device or system that will not only monitor such fluid properties as fluid level, temperature and pressure, but will also alert the engine operator of the fluid conditions.
Therefore, there is a need for a device and system for monitoring a fluid in a cooling circuit of an engine, such as an internal combustion engine.
Still further, while monitoring the conditions of fluid in a cooling circuit of an engine is helpful, it will be more helpful if the engine operator is alerted to conditions that may be outside of specified parameters, such as low fluid level or high temperature, or the like.
Therefore, there is a need for a device and system for monitoring a fluid in a cooling circuit of an engine, such as an internal combustion engine and which will alert an operator of conditions that may be outside of specified ranges.
Further to alerting an operator of conditions that may be outside of specified values, it will be helpful if the operator can see how far out of specified ranges the fluid conditions in the cooling circuit are. In such a case, the operator may be able to postpone attention to the engine. Obviously, some conditions may require immediate attention, while others may not need such immediate attention. It may be dangerous to the engine if attention is not paid to those conditions requiring immediate attention, but it may be wasteful of time and money to immediately attempt to remedy conditions that can wait. Furthermore, some engine operators know their engines so well that they will understand when to wait and when to provide immediate care to the engine. Thus, it will be helpful if the level of the conditions existing in the fluid circuit is presented to the operator.
Therefore, there is a need for a device and system for monitoring a fluid in a cooling circuit of an engine, such as an internal combustion engine and which will alert an operator of conditions that may be outside of specified ranges and which can also provide a reading of the level of the conditions being monitored.
In some instances, an operator of an engine, such as an automobile engine, may not be in a position to monitor the conditions in the fluid cooling circuit. This may be the situation where the engine operator is inexperienced or inattentive, which often happens if the engine is in an automobile.
Therefore, there is a need for a device and system for monitoring a fluid in a cooling circuit of an engine, such as an internal combustion engine and which will alert an operator of conditions that may be outside of specified ranges and can do so in a manner that will alert an inattentive operator of the condition.
If a fluid system monitoring system is complicated, it may not be amenable to retrofitting onto an existing vehicle. This may inhibit the commercial success of the system.
Therefore, there is a need for a device and system for monitoring a fluid in a cooling circuit of an engine, such as an internal combustion engine and which will alert an operator of conditions that may be outside of specified ranges and can do so in a manner that will alert an inattentive operator of the condition yet will be simple and amenable to easy retrofitting to an existing vehicle.